The Story Of Us
by beauboss
Summary: Sequel on A New Kind of Friendship Beca and Chloe are happily married for 5 years. Everything is perfect: Chloe is pregnant, they both have a good job and a beautiful apartment. Puck has turned into a 15 year old teenager, with love, family and identity problems... Will Beca and Chloe get through the problems and will they be able to help Puck?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Babe have you seen my keys?" Chloe asked as she ran into their bedroom. Beca groaned. "Wake up you lazy!" Chloe slapped her butt and kept searched for her keys. Beca sighed and got out of bed. She pulled on a sweater which covered most of her body. "They're in the pocket of my jacket remember? You gave them to me yesterday..." She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. 8.30... On her free day... "Oh yes! Thank you!" Chloe ran out of their room and grabbed her keys. Beca walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereals. Chloe's plate and glass were on the counter so she placed them in the sink. She walked over to the living room and greeted Billie, their golden retriever. She sat down in the couch and Billie sat next to her as they watched Chloe running around to find her stuff. "You shouldn't be so stressed babe it's not good for you." Beca said. "Can't you stay home today, please?" "No, I have to work. Those kids need me..." "But I need you..." Beca pouted. "You're old enough to take care of yourself aren't you?" When Chloe passed Beca, Beca stood up and grabbed her waist. "Oh stop it!" Chloe squealed as she tried to escape. Beca held her tighter and kissed her cheek. "What am I gonna do all day when you're at work..." She mumbled against her skin. "Well Stacie asked you to have lunch with her?" Chloe said as she managed to escape. "I'll call her then. And if she also has to work it's just you and me Billie." Billie barked. "Okay I really have to go now." Chloe turned around. "Hey! Don't you forget something..." "Oh right, sorry... I keep forgetting things..." Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss and petted Billie. "Bye baby love you!" She yelled as she walked through the front door. "Love you too!" Beca sat down again and grabbed her bowl of cereals. "Shall we call Stacie?" Beca asked Billie as she stroked his head. "Lets go for a walk first shall we?" Billie barked. "Okay let's do that then." Beca laughed. She quickly finished her breakfast and changed into jeans and a T-shirt.  
"Come Billie lets go!" Billie jumped of the couch and followed Beca outside. It was warm outside so Beca didn't need a jacket. "Goodmorning miss Livingstone." Beca greeted her neighbor who was cleaning her window. "Oh good morning Beca! How is Chloe?" "Chloe is fine, the baby is also okay if you were about to ask that. Chloe is almost 17 weeks pregnant now. " "I was indeed. Im glad she and the baby are alright. Going for a walk?" She asked as she looked at Billie, who patiently waited for his Beca. "Yes so we have to go, right Billie? Bye miss Livingstone." "Bye Beca, tell Chloe I said hi." "I will." Beca waved as she ran down the stairs.

When they walked through the park as Beca searched for her phone to call Stacie. "Hey Stacie." "Hey Beca." It sounded like Stacie stood behind her so Beca turned around. There was Stacie with a big grin on her face. "Hey." She smiled as she walked towards Beca and Billie. She hugged Beca. "So what's up?" "Oh Chloe told me that you wanted to have lunch with me so I thought: I'll call her." "Chloe told you that? Aubrey said you wanted to have lunch with me?!" "I think those two want us to spend some time together..." Beca laughed. "Our apartment is close, I have to walk Billie first. We can have a drink at my place?" "Okay, sounds good."  
After they walked Billie Beca grabbed something to drink and they settled down on the couch. "So how are you Beca?" "I'm fine, work is busy but, you know, I'm good. How are you?" "As you said work is busy..." Stacie laughed. "And how is the whole parenting idea?" Beca asked. She knew Stacie had a hard time with the idea of adopting a child and becoming a parents. "Still scary... But I think I'm getting used to it... How about you?" "I think that I can do it... With Chloe of course but it's still scary..." They both laughed. It was nice to talk to someone who had the same ideas about it as Beca had. "And how's Puck?" "Ugh don't ask... Almost every week she calls me... Crying and begging me to come and get her... I hoped it would get better but it doesn't..." "Poor girl..." "Yeah I'm really sorry for her..." "What is the problem between her and her mom?" "Well Sheila is way to protective... Even though Puck has spot, Puck can't go outside on her own... And Puck thinks she is old enough to decide for her own..." Beca sighed. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back." Beca stood up and with Billie following her she walked to the front door. "Who is th- Puck?" She stared at her sister who stood in front of the door with tears in her eyes and a suitcase next to her...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Puck?" Beca asked as she looked at her little sister, who stood in front of the door with her suitcases, Spot and tear filled eyes. "I-I am so sorry Beca... I just can't take it anymore..." Puck sobbed. "Shh it's okay..." Beca walked over to Puck and pulled her into a hug. Puck started to cry even harder. "Shh... It's okay cutie... Calm down..." Beca heard Stacie grabbing Puck's suitcases and she took Spot inside. Beca gave her a thankful nod and rubbed Puck's back. "I can't go back Beca... I can't..." "You don't have to just relax..." Beca let go of Puck and grabbed her hand as she pulled her inside. She sat her down on the a chair in the kitchen and gave her a glass of water. "Thank you..." Puck whispered. Beca sat across her and took her free hand in her own. Beca looked at Puck and noticed how bad she looked... She looked exhausted... Puck sighed. "Puck... What happened?" Puck wore a black fedora and sunglasses so Beca couldn't she her face. Puck took of her sunglasses and her fedora and looked at Beca. Beca gasped. Puck's cheek was red like someone had hit her and she had a cut close to her eye. Without a word Beca stood up and grabbed an ice pack for her cheek. She gave it to Puck and cleaned the cut.  
"Did Sheila did this to you?" Beca asked. Puck nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's my own fault... We had a fight and we yelled and I said she was the worst mother and that she didn't care about me..." "And what happened then?" Puck stayed quite. "Puck tell me what happened." "She... She slapped me... Her nails made the cut..." Puck closed her eyes as another tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't go back Beca... Please..." "Shhh you don't have to go back you can stay here..." "Chloe is at work right?" "Yes why?" "Is she okay with it? She's pregnant she probably doesn't want me around now..." "She's pregnant not crazy. She will understand don't worry about it... You wait here with Stacie and I'm gonna make your room ready okay?" Puck nodded and Beca left the kitchen. She found Stacie sitting in the living room. "Can you stay with Puck for a minute? I have to call someone..." Beca said with anger in her voice. Stacie nodded and walked over to the kitchen. Beca grabbed her phone and dialed Sheila's number. "Shut up and listen!" Beca yelled when Sheila picked up. "If you ever touch Puck again you're dead! How dare you? You hit her! Puck will stay here for a while till you figure out what being a good mom is! Bye Sheila!" Beca hang up and threw her phone on the couch. Spot and Billie looked confused at her. Beca shook her head and walked to Puck's room. It had became Puck's room, with her own bed and a desk. Beca made everything ready and then tried to call Chloe. "Please pick up..." She whispered. "Beca?" "Oh thank god you picked up! Puck is here..." "Oh no... A fight?" "More then a fight... Sheila hit her..." "What?! How dares she!" "I know... So she sleeps her for a while..." "Of course!" "You're okay with it? She was afraid you didn't want her because you are pregnant and stuff." "Of course I'm okay with it? Why does she think that?" "I don't know the only thing I know is that she's really upset... It not going well with her Chloe..." Beca sighed. "I'll be home as soon as I can okay?"  
"Okay, Stacie is here so it will be okay. Thank you babe love you." "Love you too. Bye." Beca hang up and walked back to the kitchen. Puck sat at the chair with the empty glass in her hands. "I have to go now... Sorry Puck." Stacie said. "It's okay... Bye Stacie." Stacie gave her a quick hug. "Bye cutie." Stacie left the apartment and Beca walked over to Puck. "You want to do something cutie?" Puck shook her head. "No sorry Beca... Is it okay if I go to my room?" "Of course..." Beca mumbled as she kissed Puck's forehead. "Do you need anything?" "Can I borrow your keyboard?" "Uh sure I'll get it and bring you to your room okay?" "I can find my room unless you changed something?" "I didn't. I'll bring the keyboard in a minute." Puck nodded and whistled so Spot would come. Spot and Billie ran into the room. "Billie is with you." Beca said as she walked to their room to get her keyboard. She grabbed her keyboard and walked over to Puck's room. Puck sat on her bed and Beca placed the keyboard on her desk. "Thanks..." "It's okay." Puck stood up and walked over to her desk. She sat down on the chair and searched with her fingers for the keyboard. When she found it she started playing Titanium. Beca smiled and left the room. She sat at the kitchen table as she heard Puck playing. Puck started to play louder. Suddenly Beca heard her yell and a big bang. She jumped up and ran over to her room. She found Puck crying in her hands and her keyboard on the ground, broken. "Why can't I be normal!" Puck yelled unaware that Beca was in her room. "Why can't I see? Why? I just want a normal life!" She stood up and threw her chair through the room. The chair hit the wall and Billie barked at the sound. Puck dropped on the ground and cried. Spot walked over to her and licked her hand. He touched her hand with his nose as a sign she had to pet him. He laid down on her lap with his legs and Puck covered her face in her fur. "Being normal is boring..." Puck looked into her way. Beca walked over to Puck and sat next to her as she laid her arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She heard the front door open and knew it was Chloe. "We're in here." She heard Chloe's heels coming their way. "Hey." Chloe walked into the room and Beca stood up. Chloe gave her a quick kiss and then kneeled down next to Puck. "Hey honey." Chloe noticed the bruise and the cut but didn't ask. "Hi Chloe..." Puck mumbled. "So you're gonna sleep here for a while huh?" "If that's okay with you..." "Of course! I like it when you sleep here." Chloe stood up and ran a hand through her hair. "So lets get a take away because I'm starving." Puck smiled and stood up. "Puck will you wait for us on the kitchen." "Okay, Spot come on." Spot jumped up and followed her with Billie behind him. "What happened to the keyboard?!" Chloe whispered. "She got angry I think..." Beca answered as she picked up her broken keyboard. "I'll buy a new one..." "We have to help her..." "I know... But first lets get some food and make her feel save because she's definitely not herself." Chloe nodded. "You go I'll make her room ready." "Okay I'll see you in a minute." Beca kissed her cheek and left the room. Chloe grabbed Puck's bag and laid her clothes in her closet. Between her school books she found some kind of diary... Chloe opened it on the first page and was shocked of what she saw... "Puck... What is wrong with you girl..." She mumbled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
It was all from a computer printed on white paper. Sometimes there were some kind of drawings. As Chloe was reading the first paper she got tears in her eyes. Puck wrote about dead, pain, even about suicide... She wrote about the fights, about school, about being bullied. Sometimes there were spots on the paper, probably tears, Chloe thought. Chloe was shocked by the way that Puck described her life... She wasn't that little happy girl anymore... Puck wrote about cutting, burning and hurting herself... Chloe thought about checking her scars but then she remembered Puck only wore long sleeved shirts. After a while Puck wrote about a name: Sam. She wrote about how Sam was the one to live for, the one to wake up for...Chloe didn't know who Sam was but she thought it must've been a boy who Puck liked. Then the bad letters came again. About that she had cut too deep this time and that it might be better if she'd die because no one would miss her... "Chloe are you coming?" It felt like she woke up from a bad dream, but this wasn't a dream... She placed the dairy back between the books and quickly ran to the kitchen. "We ordered Chinese is that okay?" Puck asked. Chloe stared at Puck for a moment. She couldn't believe that a young girl like her could've been so hurt and full of pain... "Chloe?" "Sorry what?" "Chinese?" "Oh yeah that's perfect. She smiled. "Good because I'm starving." Beca laughed. They decided to play a game but Chloe couldn't focus. She kept thinking about the things Puck had written in her diary. One letter was on her mind:  
~dear diary,  
I tried again today... But I couldn't take all the pills... I'm scared of the death... Will it be peaceful? Or will it be painful? I think I can handle the pain after all I've been put through... I haven't spoken to Sam today so today was useless... I have to go now... Sheila is coming upstairs and she's angry because she found the drinks in my bag... They don't take away my pain but the let me forget them for a second... Just like every single cut does...~  
It was written yesterday if the date was right...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"So Puck how's school?" Chloe asked as she took a bite of her dinner. "Hm it's okay, it's school you know..." "Any cute guys?" Beca asked. Puck was quite for a minute. Chloe immediately thought of the diary. "No and how could I know that their cute..." Puck mumbled. "Well cute as in personality of course." "Oh like that... No. no cute boys on my school." They continued their dinner with out saying anything. After dinner Puck went to the bathroom to take a shower and Beca said she'd bring a towel later. Chloe was doing the dishes when Beca wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "Hey..." She mumbled as she kissed her neck. "Hey." Chloe smiled as she turned around. Beca kissed her lips and gently laid her hand in Chloe's belly. Chloe laid her hand on Beca's and kissed her lips again. "I read Puck's diary..." Chloe whispered so she was sure that Puck wouldn't hear her. "How could she write a diary?!" Beca asked confused. "It's all printed so I think she used a laptop... But that's not important. I'm really worried about her Beca..." Chloe told Beca what was in the diary, about the suicide and about Sam. "Where is that diary?" Was all Beca could say after Chloe told her about her sister. "Between her school books..." Beca nodded and walked over to Pucks room. She read the diary and got tears in her eyes when she read about all the pain her little sister felt. "I can't believe I didn't notice she felt so bad..." "You couldn't know Beca..." "We have to talk to her..." "I know but not now..." "But..." "Beca please trust me, if you talk about it now she will shut you out and we don't want that..." Beca nodded. "You're right... As always." She kissed Chloe's cheek and walked to the bathroom. "I'll get her a towel and just have a normal talk with her." Chloe nodded and walked over to the living room. "Hey, I got you a towel." "Thanks, can you hand it over please." Beca was about to open the curtain to give her sister the towel when Puck started panicking. "Don't look!" "Oh I've seen you naked a lot! I have changed your diapers so stop pretending like I don't know you..." "Beca I'm serious don't look!" "Okay... What ever you want..." Beca closed her eyes and gave Puck her towel and closed the curtains again. "Keep your eyes closed..." Puck said as she stepped out if the shower. "Oh come on Puck this is stupid..." "Just do it okay!" Puck said. "Hey don't talk to me like that missy!" Then Beca heard the bathroom door open and close and when she opened her eyes Puck was gone. "Puck!" She followed her sister but Puck was already in her room with the door closed and her music on. "Puck!" Beca yelled as she bounced on the door. No reaction. "Puck!" Beca groaned when she didn't respond again. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Puck! Open the door! Now!" When Beca wanted to bounce in the door again Chloe stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "She isn't going to open the door if you yell at her..." She said on a calm tone. "She won't listen to me?" "Let me try..." Beca sighed and nodded. "Puck? Puck will you open the door please? I won't force you to talk to me but if you lock your door and something happens we can't help you..." She heard the click of the lock but the door was still closed. Spot ran to the door and sat in front of it to wait till it opened. When it took to long he barked. "Spot wants to come in is that okay?" The door opened and Spot ran inside. Then the door closed again. Beca was about to say something but Chloe stopped her again. "Just give her some time..." "But..." "Come on." Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room. She sat down and waited till Beca sat next to her so she could snuggle up against her. Beca sighed. "Why are teenagers so hard to understand?" Chloe chuckled softly. "Well you were not very easy yourself were you?" Now Beca laughed too. "You're right... Again." She smiled and kissed her forehead.  
Puck leaned with her head against the door and sighed. "That was close Spot..." She mumbled. "They can't know! They will think I've gone crazy... They won't understand. I don't want to be like this when I'm with them but it's better this way..." She walked over to her bed and laid down next to Spot. He laid his head in her chest and sighed. "I know boy... I don't want this either but... I just can't do it anymore... Shall we go to sleep then?" Spite barked softly. "Okay..." Puck searched with her hand for her bag and grabbed a small box. Spot peeped when he saw the box. "Don't worry, they're just to help me sleep... Not like last time... Not yet..." She took some pills and laid on her bed as she stroked Spot's fur. Slowly she fell a sleep... For a minute she didn't feel the pain or the confusion... Spot laid next to her and waited till she was a sleep. When she was a sleep he stood up and took the box between his teeth and placed it in her bag, just like she teached him. He jumped on the bed again and laid by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Puck woke up screaming and crying but quickly felt Spot licking her hand. She was out of breath and closed her eyes and waited till she breathed normally. She swallowed and sat up. Another nightmare... It weren't nightmares like normal people have with vision. They were with sounds... Yelling people, screaming... She heard her door open.

"Are you okay?" She heard Chloe's voice.

"Sorry... I had a bad dream..." Chloe and Beca had woken up from Puck's yelling and screaming. Chloe walked in to the room and sat next to Puck.

"A bad dream huh?" Puck nodded.

"What kind of bad dream?" Puck didn't answer and stroked Spot's fur.

"You can trust me Puck..." Puck nodded.

"It's the same dream as always..." Puck said just above a whisper.

"Is it normal that you have bad dreams?"

"I have them almost every night..."

"What happens in it?" Chloe asked.

"Please Puck tell me... I want to help you..." She added when Puck remained silent.

"You can't help me..."

"I can try..." Chloe laid her hand on puck's and gently rubbed her hand with her thumb. Puck sighed.

"I hear people yelling at me..."

"What do they say?"

"They say that I'm useless... That nobody loves me... And never will... " Puck fought against her tears. "They don't want me to live... "

"Do you hear the same voices every dream?" Puck nodded.

"Sometimes... Never mind..."

"No Puck please tell me."

"It's nothing... Can I go to sleep now?" Puck tried to sound irritated so Chloe would leave.

"Oh yeah sure. You know where our room is when you need us okay?" Puck just nodded. Chloe stood up and left the room. Puck closed the door and laid next to Spot again. She grabbed the little box again and took some pills. She hid them in her bag again and laid on her back. As she fell a sleep a tear rolled down her cheek. Why can't it all be over... She asked her self.

The next morning Beca went for a run with Billie as Chloe made breakfast. She was humming as she made pancakes. She heard Puck coming into the kitchen and saw her sit down at the table.

"Goodmorning." Chloe said as she placed a plate with pancakes in front of her with a fork and a knife.

"I made you pancakes."

"Thank you." Puck yawned. Chloe sat across her with her own plate of pancakes.

"So it's sunny today and I'm free I thought: maybe we can go for a ride today?" Chloe saw a smile on Puck's face.

"You mean horse riding?" Puck asked slightly excited

"Yeah you're too young to ride in a car." Chloe laughed. Puck chuckled weakly.

"Is Beca free today?"

"No she has to work till late in the afternoon, so it's just you and me." Puck nodded and searched with her hand for her fork but felt a knife.

"Is this a knife?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Chloe frowned.

"I've never used one before... My mom doesn't want me to use one..."

"Well I'm not gonna do it for you so you'll have to do it yourself. I'll help you." Chloe stood up and helped Puck. When Beca came home she heard Chloe in the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen and saw her wife sitting at the table with Puck.

"Good morning sunshines." She greeted as she kissed Chloe's cheek.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Chloe is taking me for a ride." Puck said excited. She was really looking forward to the ride with Chloe.

"That sounds cool."

"Are you coming with us?" Puck asked.

"You know how much I love horse riding..." Beca said sarcastically. "But I have to work. I'll be home late this afternoon." Then Puck's phone beeped. Beca grabbed it before Puck could and read the message.

"Hey give that back!"

"Oooh... Who is Sam?" Beca asked on a playful tone.

"No one! Give my phone back now!"

"Hey too bad I didn't see you yesterday, sad smiley and two kisses!" Beca stood up and ran to the living room as Puck followed her sound.

"Beca!" Puck groaned. She stood up and followed Beca by listening closely to the sound of her footsteps.

"You're the worst sister ever you know that?!"

"I'm just playing for big sister." Beca grinned. Her phone beeped again. "I don't know if you have time but I thought... Maybe you want to watch a movie tonight? I know you can't watch it so we could do something else? Aw he is so sweet!"

"Beca please..." Puck begged.

"What should I answer him?"

"Nothing! I'm not going!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not discussing that with you! Now give me my phone back."

"Okay..." Beca quickly sent Sam a message before she gave Puck her phone back.

"What did you send?" Puck asked in a sigh.

"That it sounds nice and that you're coming tonight..." Chloe walked into the living room and looked at Puck who looked like Beca had done something terrible.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at her wife who had a playfull smirk on her face.

"Puck has a date tonight with Sam..." Beca grinned.

"Wow Puck that's amazing!"

"No it's not! You guys don't understand!" Puck yelled as she threw her phone at the wall and left the living room.

"Puck! Puck wait please! It was a joke if you don't want to go I say I sent it to him?" They heard the door slammed behind Puck and Beca looked at Chloe. "I think I went too far..." Beca sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"You didn't know she would react like this." Chloe sat on her lap and kissed her cheek. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her belly. "

I hope you're easier as a teenager..." She said to her belly. Chloe giggled. "I have to go to the station now... Call me if you need me okay?" Chloe nodded and stood up.

"Say hi to Jesse from me."

"I will." Beca gave her a kiss on her lips and left the apartment. "Bye beautiful! bye Puck!" She yelled before she left the apartment. Chloe cleaned up the stuff from breakfast and changed in to her riding clothes. In the mirror she looked her belly and smiled. She quickly changed into her clothes and grabbed some clothes for Puck to ride. She knocked on the door and walked in. Puck laid on her bed with her eyes closed but opened them when Chloe came in.

"Here are some clothes for riding they don't fit me since I'm getting fatter and fatter..."

"You're pregnant that's normal..." Puck mumbled as she stood up.

"I know but still..." Chloe gave her the clothes.

"Do you still want to ride with me?"

"Of course! It's always fun when you're with me." Puck gave her a short smile and then changed as chloe waited outside her room. After puck changed they got into the car and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Chloe helped Puck onto her horse and then climbed on her own horse. She clicked her tongue and her horse started walking. Puck rode next to her and had a smile on her face. She stroked Ginger's neck and softly talked to her. They had decided to go to the beach.

"I'm glad my mom can't see me now..." Puck grinned.

"Why?"

"She hates it when I do 'dangerous' stuff. But I know I can trust Ginger, don't I girl?" Chloe thought it was always nice to see how happy Puck was when she was around the horses. It was one of the main reasons to take her out for a ride.

"So are you going to tell me about Sam?" Chloe asked carefully. Puck stayed quite. "Why is it so such a problem to meet him?"

"You guys don't understand?! Have you ever had a crush on a boy?"

"Uh no?"

"Well me neither..." Puck sighed.

"I think you should go tonight... Just make it a nice night who knows what will happen?"

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Why is love so difficult?"

"I don't know sweetheart I wish I could tell you..."

"You and Beca found each other..."

"Yeah but that wasn't that easy..."

Puck groaned. "I hate love..."

"Don't say that! You're still young!" During the ride on the beach Puck got more relax and opened up a little. She talked about her training with Spot and simple little things.

"Will you and Beca take me to Sam tonight?" She asked as they came off the beach and were on their way back.

"Of course we will." Chloe smiled.

"Thank you..."

"Puck I have to tell you something... You have to promise me that you won't get mad okay?"

"Uh okay? What is it?"

"I uh... I read your diary..."

"You what?! Chloe!"

"I am sorry! I found it between your books..."

"So you thought you could just read it?!" Then puck got a phone call. Her phone told her it was Sam.

"Sam?" She asked as she picked up.

"Uh hey Puck." Puck got a sick feeling in her stomach when she heard Sam's voice.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Im good how are you?"

"I'm fine." Puck got a smile on her face as she talked to Sam.

"So you're coming over tonight? Right?"

"Uh yeah my sister and her uh wife are bringing me."

"Did you tell them about me?"

"Uh maybe..." Sam chuckled. Puck got butterflies in her stomach when she heard Sam laugh.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Uh you wanted to watch a movie right?"

"Yeah but I thought you might didn't like that because you know..."

"Oh no that's fine. But you'll have to tell me what happens during the movie if that's not a problem?"

"No that's fine with me!"

"Okay should I bring something?"

"Uhm no I think I have everything."

"Okay see you tonight?"

"Oh do you have to go now?" Sam sounded disappointed.

"Sorry... I'm riding with Chloe so I can't call..."

"Oh that's okay! I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye." Puck hang up and put her phone in her pocket again.

"Don't say a word..." She mumbled.

"I wouldn't dare..." Chloe grinned as she gave her horse the sign to go faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
When they got home it was already time for dinner and Beca laid on the couch watching tv. When she heard the front door open she ran to the hallway.

"Finally! You guys are home! I was soooo bored."

"Sorry honey the trip took a little longer then we thought."

"Why are you all wet?!" Beca asked as she looked at her wet wife and sister. Chloe and Puck started laughing.

"We tried to give the horses a shower but uh... Yeah I think you understand what happened..." Chloe explained.

"Well I expect you guys to be showered and dressed in half an hour because that's when dinner is served..." Beca said on a polite tone.

"Of course miss Mitchell..." Chloe laughed as she kissed Beca's cheek and danced to her room. Beca chuckled.

"Is she doing her dance again?" Puck asked.

"Yup she's crazy..." Beca shook her head laughing.

"Hey Puck! Hurry or I'll be in the shower first!" They heard Chloe yell from her room.

"No you won't!" Puck quickly walked over to her room to grab some clothes but Chloe was first.

"Mwahaha I win!" She yelled before she closed the door.

"Oh come on!" Beca heard Puck from her room and that was followed by a giggle from Chloe. Beca ran to Puck's room.

"You want revenge?" She asked with a grin.

"Always!" Beca grabbed Puck's hand and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Just wait till she starts singing then we can get your revenge..." Puck nodded. After a few seconds Chloe started singing. Beca grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water in the kitchen.

"I've got a bucket with ice water is that a good revenge?" Puck nodded enthusiastically. They carefully walked into the bathroom and Beca saw that Chloe couldn't see them.

"3...2...1... Hey Chloe?"

"Yes?" Chloe turned around and was hit by the cold water.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S COLD!" She screamed. Beca and Puck laid on the ground laughing. "You two! I hate you!" She yelled as she grabbed a towel. Beca looked at Chloe and started laughing even harder. "What?!"

"Y-your hair!"

Then Chloe remembered that she was washing her hair before they disturbed her and started laughing too.

"Where was that for?!" Chloe asked when they finally were able to speak again.

"For stealing my shower..."

"It's my house..."

"Our house baby..."

"Oh you guys are working together aren't you?!" Beca and Puck both grinned at her. Chloe shook her head laughing.

"Can I please finish my shower now? I'm pretty cold..."

"Is that okay Puck?" Beca asked Puck

"Hm..."

"Oh come on! I'm freezing!"

"Well okay but remember this for the next time..."

"I will... Now get out of the bathroom before you are both wet!"

"Wow we're going!" Beca grabbed Puck's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. After Chloe finished her shower it was Puck's turn.

"Can I get my revenge too?" Chloe asked Beca.

"That wouldn't be fair..."

"Oh come on! Ice cold water?! She's asking for war..."

"What were you planning?"

"The same as you did to me..." Beca shook her head.

"Watch your words... Puck is really good at this stuff..."

"I think I can handle it."

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you..." Beca warned as Chloe walked away. Chloe filled the bucket and walked into the bathroom. She walked to the shower and opened the curtains as she threw the water at Puck.

"Ha-ha!" What she didn't see is that Puck wasn't in the shower but behind the door.

"Ha-ha!" She yelled as she threw water from the bucket that Beca had left in the bathroom at Chloe. Chloe turned around, all wet, and looked confused at Puck.

"You should listen to Beca next time..." She grinned.

"You little devil!" Chloe said laughing.

"Can I finish my shower now?" Puck asked with an angel voice.

"Sure..." Chloe grabbed the buckets and left the bathroom.

"I told you!" Beca laughed as she saw her wife coming into the kitchen all wet.

"Don't..." Chloe snapped.

"Oh my baby can't win from a 15 year old." Beca chuckled.

"A very smart 15 year old..." Chloe left to her room again to change, again... Puck came into the kitchen with a proud grin on her face.

"Nice work cutie." Beca laughed as Puck sat at the kitchen table.

When they all sat at the kitchen table, Beca served their dinner.

"Spaghetti." She said proudly.

"Wow, you are a true master chef... Spaghetti..." Chloe laughed at Puck's words.

"Oh shut up and eat. Are you even able to eat because of your date?" Puck had almost forgotten about her night with Sam... She started to feel sick and wasn't hungry at all. Chloe saw the change in her look and looked angry at Beca.

"It will be fine Puck don't worry..." Puck nodded.

"I was just kidding kiddo. As long as he doesn't hurt you it's okay... And if he does..."

"That's enough Beca let her finish her spaghetti so she can get ready for tonight." Beca nodded and ate her spaghetti in silence. After dinner Chloe helped Puck to get ready as Beca cleaned up the kitchen.

"Nervous?" Chloe asked as she brushed Puck's hair gently. Puck nodded.

"It will be fine, he sounds very nice..."

"Yes he is very nice..." Puck mumbled.

"Okay done! Let's get you're and then we can go." Chloe smiled and pulled Puck from her bed. she grabbed her keys and Beca followed them to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
They stood in front of Sam's house and Puck got even more nervous then she was.

"I'll walk you to the door." Beca said.

"Are you serious?" Puck groaned.

"Yes I don't want my little sister to fall before she had even reached her date..." Beca got out of the car and opened Puck's door.

"Have fun!"

"Thanks Chloe..." She held on tight to Beca's arm as they walked to the front door.

"Remember: always be yourself no matter what." Puck gave Beca a weak smile.

"Thanks sis." Beca rang the doorbell and they waited. A blond haired girl opened the door and smiled at Puck.

"Hey Puck." She said with a sweet voice.

"Hey." Puck said as she held out her hand to Beca .

"You must be Beca right?" Beca shook her hand.

"Yes, I'm her big sister, and you are...?"

"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." Sam smiled shyly.

"Well Beca thanks for bringing me! Bye!" Puck got inside and Sam closed the door. Beca just stood there in shock. She turned around and walked back to the car.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?!" Chloe laughed when Beca got back into the car.

"Did you know that Sam... is a girl?!"

"What?! No way!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yes way?!" Beca mumbled just as surprised as Chloe.

"We thought she was a boy..." Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah... Why didn't Puck just told us?"

"Maybe she was embarrassed?"

Beca sighed. "Where is the time that she told us everything..."

"I understand this is hard for her... You didn't tell your parents about me did you?" Beca stayed quite.

"But still... I'm her sister... I could of helped her?!"

"I know but I think this is something she has to figure out by herself." Chloe started the car and laid her hand on Beca's.

"I think you're right..."

"Good, now lets go home and cuddle." Beca smiled. They drove home still in shock of their discovery of Puck's crush.

"So which movie are we watching?" Puck asked.

"I have: the bucket list, the notebook or dear John?" Sam said as she sat next to Puck.

"I've seen the bucket list where are the other two about?"

"Love stories..."

"Aha love stories huh?" Puck grinned.

"Yeah, which one?" Sam asked ignoring Puck's grin.

"Dear John?"

"Good choice!" Sam jumped off of the couch and played the DVD. "Your sister looked surprised when she saw me?" Sam said as she sat next to Puck on the couch again.

"Yeah she and Chloe thought you were a boy I was dating..."

"Oh..." Sam giggled softly and blushed.

"So dear John huh?" Puck mumbled nervously.

"Uh yeah it's my favorite movie."

"Well we'll see what I think then..." Puck smiled as she heard the music of the beginning of the movie.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked after the movie.

"Is that John pretty?"

"Yes?"

"Then it was a predictable movie." Puck grinned.

"Oh you do that all the time!" Sam said as she playfully slapped Sam's arm.

"What?" Puck asked innocent.

"That grin!"

"What's wrong with my grin?" Puck laughed.

"Nothing! You just do it a lot, I think it's cute."

"I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are." Sam laughed. Puck felt how Sam shuffled closer to her.

"You're a cutie." She whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down Puck's spine. Puck pushed her on her back and held her wrists against the couch so she wouldn't get up.

"Say I'm not cute!"

"I don't lie... Sorry..." Sam giggled.

"Say it!" Puck leaned closer to Sam and felt their noses touch. "Say. It..." She whispered.

"Make me..." Sam's breath felt warm on Puck's lips. Then Puck crashed her lips onto Sam's. Sam's hands flew into Puck's hair to deepen the kiss. Puck pulled Sam closer by laying her arm around her waist but she lost her balance and they rolled off the couch so Sam laid on top of Puck. They both laughed but their lips met again quickly. As they were making out on the floor they heard the front door open. "Shit my parents!" Sam stood up and quickly buttoned her shirt again. She helped Puck up and placed her on the couch. She fixed her hair and sat next to Puck as she turned on the tv.

"Oh hi mom, hi dad, Pippa..." She greeted her sister.

"Hey girls. Hey you must be Puck right?" Puck heard a woman's voice and assumed it was Sam's mom's.

"Uh yes nice to meet you miss Dooley, mister Dooley. Sorry if it looks like I'm not looking at you..."

"Sam told us... I'm really sorry for you." Puck heard the pity in her voice and tried not to sigh. She hated it when people felt sorry for her... Yes being blind sucked but she didn't know any better...

"Oh it's okay I'm born blind so I don't know any better." Puck fake smiled. "I'll call my sister if she picks me up..." She said to Sam as she grabbed her phone. She activated her voice recognition and said Beca's name.

"Ugh this has been too long ago!" Beca moaned as she kissed Chloe neck.

"Uhu!" Chloe whispered. Then her phone rang.

"Oh no!" Beca grabbed her phone and threw it off the couch. Chloe giggled and kissed Beca again.

"Uh she's not picking up..."

"Oh I'll bring you where do you live?" Puck gave Sam's dad the address.

"I'll come with you." Sam said as she guided Puck to the door.

"Bye miss Dooley, bye Pippa nice to meet you."

"Bye Puck. I hope we'll see you soon again." Sam helped Puck into the car and sat next to her. They didn't say a word during the car ride.

"So here we are. Do you live in an apartment with your parents?"

"Uh I temporarily live with my sister and her wife..."

"Oh your sister is a lesbian?" Sam's dad sounded disgusted.

"Uh yes? Is that a problem?" Puck frowned.

"No of course not..." He quickly said.

"Thanks for the ride mister." She thanked Sam's father as she got out of the car

"No problem Puck."

"I'll walk you to your apartment." Puck nodded and she followed Sam to the apartment. When they got to the apartment Sam stopped Puck before she could ring the bell.

"Uh about tonight..." Sam held Puck's hand.

"Don't worry, it was a one time thing as you want to ask that..."

"No but..."

"It's okay Sam. You can't date a blind one... And especially not when it's a girl..." Then the light in the hall went on and the door opened. Beca saw Puck and Sam standing in front of the door.

"Hey sis! Hey Sam."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" Sam mumbled. Puck heard the pain in her voice.

"Uh okay see you tomorrow." Puck nodded and got inside.

"Uh bye Sam."

"Bye Beca." She closed the door.

"How was your date?" She asked excited.

"I'm taking a shower..." Puck grumbled as she walked past Beca

"But you already took a shower today?"

"Can't I just take a shower?!" Puck yelled. Beca saw tears in her eyes and understood what had happened, well she thought she knew what had happened... Puck walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Beca walked to the living room.

"And how was her date?" Chloe asked when she saw Beca coming in.

"I think it didn't go well..."

"Oh... Should I go talk to her?"

"She's taking a shower now... Maybe you can bring her a towel and her pjs?" Chloe nodded


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry if the end of the chapter is a bit confusing, it will get clearer later... Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review :)**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Chloe stood up and got a towel for Puck. As she stood in front of the door she heard Puck humming Titanium. As she listened closer she heard something weird... As Puck was singing she sometimes stopped for a moment and then continued. Chloe laid her ear against the door and listened carefully.

"I'm... Bulletproof... Nothing to lose... Fire... Away... Fire away..." Chloe opened the door. Everytime Puck stopped it sounded like she was gasping.

"Are you okay Puck?"

"Uh yes I'm fine..." Puck answered with a tremble in her voice. She pushed the curtains away a little with her hand.

"Puck! Your hand!" Her hand was all covered in blood. Puck quickly pulled her hand away. Chloe pushed away the curtains and gasped.

"Please Chloe... Don't say anything to Beca..." Puck's waist and arm were covered in blood. In Puck's right hand Chloe saw some kind of metal.

"Please Chloe..." Puck begged her.

"Why Puck?" Chloe turned off the shower and gave Puck her towel. "Tell me why please..."

"You won't understand..." Puck said just above a whisper.

"Let me at least try to understand..." Puck sighed.

"Did you read my whole diary?"

"Most of it..."

"What did you think?"

"I didn't know you feel that way... All that pain... All that confusion..." Puck just nodded.

"Well... It's just... To make the pain go away for a moment..." Puck sat on the ground with the towel wrapped around her body. "I can't do it anymore Chloe..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shh it's okay..." Chloe pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed her back.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore Chloe... I don't want the pain anymore..." She whispered between sobs.

"I know cutie I know..." Chloe whispered as she kissed her head.

"Life sucks..." Puck whispered.

"Let me see those cuts... Do they hurt?" Puck shook her head.

"Not more as usual." Usual... Chloe thought. Chloe nodded and wiped away the blood on her waist. Puck hissed when she touched one of the cuts.

"Sorry..." Chloe putted some bandage around her waist and arm and helped her with her clothes. Puck walked to the living room and said goodnight to Beca.

"Goodnight cutie." Beca smiled as she kissed Puck's forehead. Chloe followed Puck to her room and gave her a goodnight kiss. Spot ran into her room and laid next to her on the bed.

"Goodnight Puck." Chloe said as she walked away.

"Chloe?" Chloe stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"It's alright. I'll bring you to school tomorrow if you want?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chloe turned off the lights and walked over to their bedroom. She laid next to Beca and sighed exhausted. Beca laid her arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight..." Chloe mumbled as she quickly fell a sleep.

* * *

Puck laid on her back and stroke Spot's fur with her hand she searched for her pills but she stopped herself.

-do it!- she heard someone.

"Hello? Is there someone?" No reaction. I'm just tired... Puck thought.

-take those pills... You need them...- she heard again.

"Hello? Who is there?"

-just take them! Do it!- Puck started to get scared. She thought the voices were gone...

-DO IT!- she quickly took the pills... She quickly drifted off to sleep and the voices were quite again...


End file.
